Eyes on Fire
by underthesun.88
Summary: SUMMARY: Love isn't measured in terms of distance, it's measured in terms of how much you're willing to never let go. NILEY: one-shot.


**Eyes on Fire**

SUMMARY: Love isn't measured in terms of distance, it's measured in terms of how much you're willing to never let go. NILEY: one-shot.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the characters listed, Disney does; rating: T for language.

MILEY POV

She looked out the window which showcased the Los Angeles skyline, and for what was probably the thousandth time, she sighed. She was Miley _fucking_ Stewart, teen queen, and yet, she couldn't get her shit together. She had millions of dollars to her

name, and yet that didn't solve anything. She was still alone, her parents divorcing, Liam leaving her, Demi in rehab, enough was enough. Not that she was feeling sorry for herself; Miley knew that she had a lifestyle to envy, fans that loved her, and Nick

Lucas. Or, more appropriately, she _had_ Nick Lucas. Drama followed the couple wherever they went, so finally, after all was said and done, they decided to be friends. And now, Nick was in London, performing _Les Mis_. It's not that she wasn't proud of him,

he was an amazing performer, but Los Angeles and London were too far away, 8750.35 km to be exact. Thinking about Nick, she realized that she hadn't even spoken to him in ages, not even on IM. Freezing, she wondered where this random thought

came from. She didn't want to talk to him, not after the Samantha thing. It would just lead to another confrontation, something that she was keen on avoiding, like the plague. Then, on autopilot, she turned around, sat on her bed, and turned on her

laptop. After what seemed like ages, she finally logged onto her IM, impatiently waiting to see if he was online. Scanning her contacts, she recognized that he wasn't. Of course he wasn't, he was living it up in London, being a rock star, like always.

Therefore, her original sentiment was correct: she was alone and couldn't get her shit together.

NICK POV

He was surrounded by fans while walking through Piccadilly Circus. Smiling, he took pictures with every single one of them. After all, he was Nick _fucking_ Lucas, it came with the territory. However, if he was thinking about smiles, there was only one real

smile he liked, loved, whatever. Frowning, he quickly got into the nearest cab and told the driver directions to his hotel. The driver politely tipped his hat and sped off into the night. Nick sneaked past the paparazzi outside his door and made his way up

to his hotel room, his thoughts still jumbled with images of _her_. As he got ready for bed, he realized that he hadn't spoken to her in ages, since all of that Samantha drama had surfaced, he didn't even like the girl that way, and they were only friends. It

was his fault that they weren't speaking, again, first Selena, and now this. He took pride in being the intelligent Lucas brother, the one who would ultimately become President, or Vice-President, at least. Clearly it was his life's mission to screw over any

relationship with Miley, whether friendship or outside. But, somewhere, deep down, he knew that they were like two halves of a perfect whole, made for each other. Except that wouldn't happen, there was no use in being positive about something that

probably would never come to pass. Sighing, he closed his eyes and willed for sleep to come, and in his dreams, he was surrounded by images of his past, and the mistakes which followed.

MILEY POV

Miley woke up the morning, and had a plan. She was determined to avoid any and all thoughts of Nick. She smiled for every photo, nodded at every meeting, and danced every dance. However, if she was being perfectly honest with herself, her plan was

just ridiculous. How many times had she played these mind games with herself, and _him_? Far too many times to count. And every time, her heart ached more. She couldn't do this to herself anymore, she wasn't herself without him. She was a mess, a

paparazzi target. In that moment, she would've dropped everything and flown to London in a heartbeat. She loved him, she always had, and he was Prince Charming. Excited that she would be travelling to London, one of her favourite cities in the whole

world, she whipped out her phone to book a flight, but, as she walked up to the cash register to pay for her frozen yogurt, she saw it: an old magazine depicting Nick and Samantha together, _hugging_. Fuming, Miley paid for her yogurt, jumped into her

car, and drove away. She felt like a little girl, vulnerable, and immature. How could just think that she could drop _everything_ and go to see him? It was insane, besides, he never made any moves, none. As she reached her home, her phone began to ring,

reaching over, she looked at the caller ID and froze. _Nick_. Nick was calling her, the boy who had charmed her at the age of thirteen, and the boy who had a permanent place in her heart. Her mind was racing, how could he have known what she was

thinking not even five minutes ago? He doesn't have telepathic powers, not that she was aware of anyway. The phone eventually stopped ringing, with no voicemail left in its place. She walked into her house and went straight to the alcohol cabinet; this

should've been her plan from the beginning.

NICK POV

Nick had just taken off his Marius costume, and out of habit, looked at phone. He knew she wouldn't call back; she hadn't called him back, even though it had been five _fucking_ days. Something wasn't right, he was sure of that. So now, the famous Nick

Lucas was pacing and fuming in his dressing room, angry with himself that he didn't leave her a voicemail. Although this bizarre set of behaviours was clearly comedic to some, as his brother Joe Lucas, would not stop following Nick around and would tell

anyone who listened that Nick had officially gone off the deep end. Privately, Nick knew that he wasn't acting reasonable; it was his fault that she didn't want to talk to him. So, why, in that moment, was he so fixated on calling her? Out of the blue like

that. Stepping out onto the sidewalk, he aimlessly walked around London. He knew that she loved the city as well, the sites, the history, and the constant life force that seemed to emanate from every angle. Not realizing where he was going, he found

himself at Big Ben. He walked past a couple, the guy was clearly British, and the girl was…American? No Canadian, she had just taken out her passport and was mentioning jokingly to the guy that she hated her picture. Her face suddenly turning serious,

she said and that she didn't want to leave him, even if they had only known each other for a week. Nick slowed down slightly and eavesdropped on their conversation. The guy hugged her tightly and told her that if they had lived in the same place,

things would have worked out, and that IM or video chat was always an option, they would be in each other's lives. The girl broke the embrace and silently nodded, kissing him. Nick began to walk faster, not wanting to be caught interrupting their private

moment. If that couple could still care and _fucking_ talk to each other, despite clearly having strong feelings for each other and living an ocean apart, then why couldn't they? Quickly, Nick took out his cell phone and told his family that he was flying back to

LA. He had taken off his costume of doubt once and for all.

MILEY POV

Miley didn't drink after that night, not wanting a risk another hangover. But now, she unfortunately had to deal with the hole in her heart, caused by _him_. It had always been painful, but now, it was raw. At least she had a few days off; she knew that

she had to clear her head. Enough was enough, she was an adult and now, she was going to _fucking_ act like one. She was going to work like an adult, and most importantly, control her emotions like an adult. If Hollywood had taught her anything, it was

that guarding your emotions was key to surviving another day. The doorbell rang, sighing she went to answer the door. Upon opening the door, she almost had a heart attack. _He _was standing there, with flowers. Miley couldn't believe it, seriously, could

not. Determined not to look in his eyes, she allowed him inside. Nick shuffled in, and handed her the flowers, she nodded in thanks and went to get a vase. Although tempting, this was another of life's situations that drinking would not solve.

NICK POV

Nick's mind was a blank as watched Miley place the flowers into a vase. She bustled around the kitchen and he realized she was getting him juice, just in case his blood sugar was low. He knew that she was determined not to look into his eyes, stubborn

as _fuck_, he mused. He couldn't even believe he was here, he jumped on the first plane to LA, ran into the first flower shop he could find at LAX, and drove to her house. Throughout the flight, he had practised what he would say to her, and upon arriving

at her door, he forgot everything. It was official, Nick Lucas was insane, he didn't know what to say, and not even to someone he had known for years. Quickly, he decided to stand up and help Miley with the vase, determined to blank his mind once

more.

GENERAL POV

Miley jumped as she realized that Nick was behind her, feeling the tension in air. She accidently dropped the original vase that was going to hold the flowers. She felt Nick beside her, helping her clean the mess. Miley gasped as she accidently cut her

finger on a piece of broken glass. Nick quickly ripped a piece of fabric from his shirt and wrapped it around her hand. She mumbled her thanks and looked up. Blue and brown eyes met and instantly everything was forgiven. He held her hand and knew

how she felt. She loved the feeling of warmth that his shirt and hand provided. And finally, amidst months of not speaking, the right words were said:

"I love you, Nick."

"I love you too, Miley."

This was my first Hannah Montana story; I hoped you guys liked it. I thought that it would be interesting for no words to be physically said until the very end. And finally, that little bit about the couple in England is inspired by my own trip, I miss London, and I miss seeing that special guy who lives there.


End file.
